Harmony
Harmony is the Greek goddess of harmony and concord, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite and the wife of the Greek hero, Cadmus. History After the hero Cadmus killed the Ismenian Dragon, a dragon which was sacred to the god Ares, Cadmus was forced to serve Ares for eight years as penance. At the end of the eight years, Harmony was presented to Cadmus with the intention of becoming his bride. Together, Harmony and Cadmus had five children: Polydorus, Agave, Autonoë, Ino and Semele. Over the years however, Cadmus was troubled by the misfortune that attracted to his soul as a result of killing the Ismenian Dragon more and more. Finally, Cadmus stated that if the gods were so in love with the life of a serpent than he may as well wish it upon himself; a request which was fulfilled by the gods immediately as they transformed Cadmus into a giant snake. Harmony, seeing Cadmus transforming before her eyes, begged the gods to transform her as well so that she may share his fate as a giant snake. Plot After Eris has spread discord among both the heroes and the Olympian gods, Odie desperately searches for Harmony; whom Zeus claims has gone "underground". Though Odie has difficulty with locating Harmony to begin with, he soon discovers that by "underground", Zeus actually meant that Harmony now runs an underground radio station, Hiss FM. Odie tracks the location of the studio, finding that Hiss FM is run from a pink van covered in symbols of peace and love. Odie is shocked to see that Harmony is actually a giant snake, though Harmony wraps around Odie and assures him that he has nothing to worry about , as she doesn't bite... at least not too hard. Suddenly, Harmony realizes that she's left Hiss FM running on "dead air", hurrying back inside to apologize to her listeners and resume play with a song by Pan. Noticing Odie's nervousness, Harmony asks what it is that has Odie so "bummed out", though Harmony's words manage to calm Odie enough to mellow him out and immerse him in the music she's playing. Not long after Odie loses himself to the music, Harry calls Odie and tells him that he can't manage to calm down Hephaestus and so the school's going to blow up in a matter of minutes; asking Odie if he managed to track down Harmony and if she'll help them with Eris. Upon remembering that Eris is spreading discord, Odie speaks Eris' name, prompting Harmony's interest. After Odie explains the situation to Harmony, Harmony happily offers her help, claiming that Eris is more of a snake than she is. Harmony has Odie call on the other heroes, speaking to them and calming them with her voice, suggesting that they all just chill as fighting never solved anything. Instead they should all just give peace a chance and love one-another; a message which is relayed to the squabbling Athena, Artemis, Hephaestus and Zeus. With Eris neutralized and the heroes and the gods back to themselves, Harmony returns to the school alongside Odie, where she holds an anger management class to offer closure to those who were fighting; only to find that her efforts are unsuccessful for Atlanta and Archie. Trivia *Despite being known as "Harmony", the true name of the goddess of harmony and concord in Greek mythology is actually "Harmonia". Category:Gods Category:Goddess Category:Female Category:Olympus Category:Characters Category:Goddesses